Purification of the D-glutamate-D-alanine transaminase from B. sphaericus will be continued. When the pure enzyme is available, its amino acid composition and the mode of its inhibition by beta-chloro-D-alanine will be determined. Studies on the mode of inhibition of the D-transaminase by vinylglycine will be continued. Studies on the synergy between penicillin and beta-chloro-D-alanine will be extended to laboratory animals. Further experiments with penicillin-resistant organisms will be carried out. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Soper, T.S., and Manning, J.M., Synergy in the Antimicrobial. Action of Penicillin and Beta-Chloro-D-Alanine In Vitro. Antimicrob. Agents Chemotherap. in press for Feb. 1976.